


Under the Mistletoe

by N4rciss1st



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas but with feelings, F/F, Fluff, cute nervous Kara, lena is soft melty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4rciss1st/pseuds/N4rciss1st
Summary: Lena spends Christmas with the Danvers, Kara shows her how magic Christmas can be and feelings happen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 314





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I’m posting this an hour before midnight on Christmas Eve (I’m in Australia) - I hope everyone has a safe and happy Christmas or if you don’t celebrate, I hope you have a safe and happy new year :) 
> 
> Much Love xx
> 
> Ps. I wrote this in one day, not beta - only Grammarly for editing. Sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes 😬

Christmas wasn’t something that Lena put a lot of thought into. The past five years she’d spent cooped up in her office, in the lab or in her apartment. Alone. She had no one to buy for, no one to spend the day with, no traditions, no family, no friends. She was used to it, it didn’t make her feel sad because even when she did have a family, Christmases with the Luthors were still just as lonely. The housekeeper would put up the tree and Lillian never let Lena or Lex help. They would receive gifts. Lex, a new chessboard. A watch. A car. Lena would get jewellery, journals and cashmere scarves. It was nice in its own strange way but there was no cheer. Lionel would take dinner in his study leaving Lillian to drink instead of eating and the cook would bring them turkey and ham and pretend like it was the most magical day of the year. 

This was the first year in as long as she could remember that she was actually looking forward to Christmas. She hadn’t expected it, the invitation. Kara Danvers standing awkwardly in front of her desk, newly friends. 

“It’s just that Eliza has to work so, Alex and I were going to go to Midvale because we can’t have Christmas without Mom, and then I thought that...well, I know you like to sit up here by yourself but, what kind of Christmas is that. So I asked Alex and she said it was a good idea and Eliza said you were more than welcome, too and you can have my bed, I’ll take the couch because...” 

“Kara,” Kara fiddled with her glasses, her nervousness very clear. Her face contorted, waiting for the inevitable rejection. “I’d love to come.” The look in Kara’s face was nothing short of pure joy. 

“Yay! Oh, it’s going to be so fun, I told Eliza to wait to put up the tree so we can all do it together and usually she makes Christmas sugar cookies on Christmas Eve but I asked her to make them early so that we can eat them as soon as we get there. Oh, and Alex is bringing Maggie, of course. I mean, they’re wives!-“ Lena sat back in her chair and listened to an exciting Kara ramble. They hadn’t been friends for very long but the more time Lena spent with Kara the more it felt like she was someone who was meant to be that for her. A friend. Even if Lena wanted more, she’d hold her feelings back if it meant keeping Kara. 

***

Christmas was Kara’s favourite time of the year. She loved being with her family, her friends. She loved food and gifts and twinkling lights. She loved the smell of pine trees and sugar cookies. She loved the snow, making snow people and snow angels. She loved warm coats and mistletoe, she loved the fuzzy feeling in her heart when she looks around the room late Christmas evening when her friends and family are smiling and laughing, drinking, eating and dancing. Pure joy. 

When she thought about what Lena had told her weeks ago when she asked what her Christmas plans looked like. The nonchalant, dismissive tone when Lena said ‘nothing’ with a shrug made Kara’s heart hurt. Lena had explained that she usually spend Christmas alone and that’s how she liked it. Kara didn’t push but she vowed to herself at that moment that this Christmas would be different for Lena if Kara had anything to do with it. 

***

Kara’s childhood home was warm and inviting, already smelling intensely of Christmas. Five stockings hung on the fireplace mantle, each with their names on it. Lena noticed that she had one and she made no show of how it made her cold heart thaw just a tiny bit. It looked new, of course. Eliza explained that she had crocheted it in just a couple of days when she knew that Lena was coming. It was bulging, which Lena was right in her assumption that she needed to purchase at least one gift for everyone present. So she did. 

***

Lena had never decorated a tree before, she had only ever watched the housekeeper decorate, following strict instructions from Lillian regarding colour and pattern. She helped Alex and Kara collect boxes and bags from the attic while Maggie and Eliza finished their breakfast. The boxes were old and worn and most of the ornaments and decorations inside them were probably decades old and lost most of their shine but Lena got the feeling that it didn’t matter to the Danvers’ they were a sentimental family. These ornaments meant something. 

Lena hung back a little as she watched the family begin to loop tiny angels and bauble, reindeer and snowflakes onto the tree. The lights were already wrapped haphazardly around it and a pile of gifts off to the side. 

“Lena, here. You put this one on. I made it the first Christmas I had here.” Lena gently took the felt elf from Kara, it was adorable. A green felt face and a long red felt hat attached to a brown twine loop, visible hot glue and random specks of glitter from other arts and craft projects that had gotten stuck on there somehow. It screamed thirteen-year-old Kara. Lena smiled and looked at the blonde. The light from the fire and the frosted morning sun lighting her face and bringing out the shine in her blue eyes. Lena got lost in them for just a moment before moving to the tree. 

“Where?” Lena looked back at Kara, who shrugged and then began rummaging through another box. 

“Anywhere you want,” Alex said with a smile from the floor where she was sitting with Maggie. Lena nodded. 

“Can you tell I’ve never decorated a tree before?” Kara gasped. 

“You’ve never decorated a tree?” The next fifteen minutes were spent explaining what Christmases were like growing up. She was glad that upon looking at the four faces she didn’t see pity. “Well, I’m glad that I got to orchestrate your first Christmas tree decorating experience,” Kara beamed. 

***  
After lunch, Eliza had to go to work, so the four women settled on the couch and showed Lena the wonderful world of Disney Christmas movies. Lena tried to play it off, she was an adult and watching animated Christmas movies meant for children wasn’t what adults do but secretly she loved them. Kara sat right next to her the entire time, their thighs pressed up against each other. Cozy. 

It was unexpected when Kara slid her fingers over the back of Lena’s hand and curled them around Lena’s fingers. Her hands were so warm and it made Lena’s heart race and jump. Her stomach feeling like she swallowed a thousand butterflies. Kara looked at her sheepishly, relief etched into her face when Lena didn’t pull away, instead she squeezed Kara’s fingers a little and adjusted her fingers to they were interlocked with hers. She watched as Kara tried to focus on the screen, a deep blush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the fire. 

***

After dinner Alex and Maggie took some time alone in Alex’s old bedroom, leaving Lena and Kara downstairs. They had played a couple of rounds of scrabble in which Kara had won each round. 

“I would say it’s unfair but you’re the journalist. It only seems right that you would have a way with words.” Lena compliments, Kara suggests that they play something that Lena is good at. Chess was all that Lena could think of but Kara couldn’t find their set. 

“I’m sorry. I know who do have one but without calling Eliza I wouldn’t know where it is.” 

“It’s alright. Maybe we can find something else to do.” Kara looked out of the window and then turned back to Lena on the couch. 

“Grab your coat and boots.” Lena frowned, watching an excited Kara bounce around the living room to fetch her keys and her coat. Lena followed her orders and they were out on the street in minutes. 

“Why are we out in the freezing cold, at night, on Christmas Eve?” Lena asked, tucking her frozen fingers into her pockets, bending and releasing her knees slightly to warm her joints. 

“Because,” Kara said as she turns and starts to walk backwards. She reaches out her hand boldly, asking for Lena to take it. Lena doesn’t hesitate, fishing her hand out of the warmth of her pocket, into the warmth of the blonde Kryptonian’s hand. “We’re going to look at the neighbour’s lights and listen to the carolers that are down at the park gazebo.” 

***

It was perfect really, Lena thought, walking hand in hand with Kara. It felt normal like they do it all the time. Kara never let go, not the entire time they were standing in front of each house along the street, staring at the twinkling lights and inflatable Santa’s and elves. She didn’t let go for the entire ten-minute trek down to the park where there were rows and rows of lawn chairs with neighbours and townies sitting and listening to the church choir singing their Christmas hymns and carols. The gazebo lit carefully with tall candles, casting the park in a warm glow. It was all a bit magical and made Lena feel a lot of things. Things she hadn’t felt maybe since she was four.

It was very date-like. The hand holding, the candles, the soft music. Being alone with Kara and getting to experience Midvale at Christmas was dizzying. It made Lena feel dizzy. 

They made it back to the house just before ten and Lena stifled a yawn. She didn’t want tonight to end but she knew it was inevitable. The anticipation of Christmas Day was wearing her down, she had a bag full of gifts for people she didn’t know that well and it made her anxious. What if they didn’t like them? 

Kara walked Lena upstairs, they took the stair so slowly as if they were afraid they would collapse underneath them if they stepped too quickly. They were stalling. Well, at least Lena was. 

She was very well aware of her own feelings for Kara. That’s why it was so easy to accept Kara’s invitation. Lena would go out of her way by millions of miles to spend just a moment with Kara. It was quite pathetic if you asked her. Now, after tonight, after the hand holding and the slow walking and the lights and the singing, Lena thought that maybe Kara felt the same way. 

They made it to the landing and Kara’s childhood bedroom door was just to the left of them. Kara stopped and Lena turned to her. 

“Tonight was so nice, Kara. Thank you for showing it to me, I forgot that Christmas could be like this.” Kara leaned in slightly and Lena watched as her tongue gentle ran along her top lip. 

“I’m glad I could remind you...Uh, Lena?” Kara’s hand reached up and she rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. 

“Yes?” Lena watched Kara’s eyes flit around the hall, landing everywhere but on her. 

“I was thinking that, maybe, when we get back to National City. You know, after Christmas and stuff that, maybe, you would like to possibly...goonadatewithme?” Lena didn’t catch what Kara had said, she was lost in the train of Kara’s words, wondering where they were going. That, and the fact that she mumbled the last of her sentence.

“Sorry?” Kara took a visible deep breath. 

“I asked if you’d like to go out...on a date...with me?” Lena couldn’t help the shy, happy smile that found it’s way into her face. Kara felt the same way. Kara wanted to go on a date. With her. 

“Yes- Yes. I do. I would like that.” The air in the hall was thick, both women standing there looking at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. 

“Good. Great. Awesome. Uh,” Kara leant forward enough that their noses were almost touching and Lena’s heart jumped. She couldn’t tell if Kara’s eyes were open or closed but she couldn’t help when hers slowly fell shut, letting the warmth of Kara’s breath run along her lips. “Goodnight, Lena.” Kara’s face moved slightly, brushing her lips to the side of Lena’s mouth, mostly on her cheek. It made her toes and fingers tingle and rush of static around her whole body. Kara pulled away and Lena slowly opened her eyes, clearing her throat slightly. 

“Goodnight.” She said a little too breathlessly. “Goodnight, Kara.” 

***

Fresh snow had fallen overnight, Lena stood watching the thick flakes fall and coat the yard from the window of Karas bedroom. It felt like Christmas. She didn’t know how to explain it. In the past, waking up on Christmas morning meant practically nothing. It was just another day. 

But now, just the thought of going downstairs, seeing Kara, giving gifts and being around people that she cares about making a warm feeling bubble in her chest. It felt magical somehow like it was just destined to be a great day. She thought back to the almost kiss that they had shared at the door the night before and Lena touched her cheek where Kara’s lips had been. She smiled. 

***

The five women sat around the cozy living room, each with a pile of gifts next to them. Eliza passed out her gifts and then Kara, then Alex and Maggie and then Lena. 

“I’m sorry if they’re disappointing. I had less than a week and I didn’t really know anything about any of you, except Kara.” She said as she dug through the large bag of gifts. The last present she gave was another one to Kara, it was an envelope. Lena leaned in a little to whisper to Kara whilst everyone else was preoccupied with their gifts. “I hope this makes you smile,” Lena said with earnest. Knowing Kara, it may even make her cry. 

Kara carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It had a picture of a puppy wearing a Santa hat and a kitten dressed as an elf. Kara ‘aww-ed’ and opened the card. It had a small certificate inside that Kara pulled out and read. She looked up at Lena, her mouth slightly agape. 

“Lena...this...this is, oh my god,” Lena blushed. Kara’s noticeably filled with tears but her smile was radiant. The certificate showed that twenty thousand dollars were donated to the National City animal shelter in Kara’s name. “This means so much. That’s a lot of money. Holy snowflakes.” 

***

The rest of the day was filled with wine and food, Christmas music played in the background as the women spent most of the day around the dining table with far too much to eat and drink. Lena can’t remember a time where she just got to sit and relax. It felt nice to soak up the company and just listen to stories of Kara and Alex when they were younger. Kara told them about the trials and tribulations of figuring out her powers. Lena loved that Kara trusted her enough to expose herself like that. It showed just how close they had gotten so quickly. 

Once desert had been eaten and another bottle of wine had been opened, Eliza began clearing everything away. Lena and Maggie helped and Kara and Alex went outside to fetch some more wood for the fire. They played monopoly and Lena won all three games. Alex was a sore loser and Kara made fun of her the entire night. Maggie and Lena bonded over their love of malt whiskey and wearing suits. Kara told stories of krypton and then carried Eliza upstairs to bed when she fell asleep. Alex and Maggie retreated to bed just before midnight, wishing Kara and Lena a Happy Christmas. 

Kara stood from the couch and took Lena’s hand. There was still the faint sound of Michael Bublé crooning to them in the background. Kara pulls Lena to large archway between the kitchen and living room, placing her hand softly and Lena’s hips. Lena took the hint and placed hers on Kara’s strong shoulders. They began to sway absentmindedly, Lena’s head gently laying against kara’s chest. 

“I wonder what other things you missed out on as a kid.” Kara said, bringing Lena to look up again. 

“Oh...uh, most likely a lot of things, I’m sure.” Kara frowned. 

“What about ice skating?” Lena smiled but shook her head.

“Afraid not.” 

“The zoo?” Again Lena shook her head. “Baseball games? The beach? Laser tag?” Lena’s answer was the same. It seems she did nothing but study and play chess as a child. “Wow, I’ve got a lot to cover. I guess I’ve got ideas for our date now.” Kara laughed nervously. As if bringing up their impending date would somehow ruin the moment. 

Lena looked up and saw the small bunch of pretty leaves, tied together with a red ribbon and attached to the top of the archway. Lena smirk and took a deep breath. 

“There is one Christmas tradition that you have forgotten to show me, Kara.” Lena said, bringing Kara out of her thoughts. She frowned, trying to think again of something she had missed. Lena made an obvious gesture with her eyes to the bundle above them. 

“Oh.” Kara said as she looked up and then back down to Lena. Lena swallowed, now worried that she had ruined the moment until she felt warm, soft lips pressed against hers. It was better than she had ever dreamed. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s back, pulling her closer. Lena’s arms circled Karas neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted, Lena smiled against her lips. 

“Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
